Only You Can Make Me Smile Like That
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: Quinn/Clay one shot. Quinn and Clay share something special- A smile that never stops. What happens when Clay proposes to Quinn?


A/N: Hello OTH fans! So, usually I write for TVD, but lately I have taken a fancy to Quinn and Clay.. Like, I'm obsessed… SO, this is just a one shot, mostly because there aren't enough QC stories! Enjoy and Review!

Those cold nights where the fire is blazing, music is playing with a kettle on the stove and candles lit are her favorite. I watch as she walks around me cleaning up the coffee table so we can eat our takeout Chinese food, clearing magazines and sports sections from the paper. She is quietly humming to herself, a song that I probably have never heard, dancing around as if she didn't have a care in the world. I smile at her widely as I bring over the dinner, laughing at her routine as she comes to join me. She looks at me slightly, smiles, and leans in to me as I hold tight to her.

"What are you all smiley for? We haven't even eaten all this yummy food yet!" She said, smelling the air with the wavering aroma of chow Mein and broccoli. I chuckled, and kissed her cheek, taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked, knowing that she does. She smirks, and decides to play along to fish for some compliments.

"Nope, I don't! How much do you love me?" She replied, twisting her hair and fluttering her eyelashes. I looked down to her left hand that was sitting on my lap, and I got up quickly and yelled at her to stay there.

"I'll show you! One sec!" I shouted from the bedroom that we share. I opened the drawer that held my jeans, and reached into the third pair of pants from the bottom in the left back pocket and found the engagement ring I had been hiding for weeks. I saw her camera on the dresser and decided to take that too, knowing she would want this moment photographed. I walked back into the room with her rocking out to a Bon Jovi song that was playing on the record player. She had her back turned to me, and was jumping up and down singing to the lyrics. I burst out laughing, and began to take pictures of her, causing her to turn around and try to take the camera.

"Ahhh, Clay, blackmailing your girl friend is a serious hit on the sexy chart. Too bad you already top it, but still, not good" She said playfully. I looked down onto her dark lashes, and felt my stomach flip over. She caught me staring, and she blushed, wrapping her hands around my neck, kissing me everywhere but my lips.

"Not blackmail, photographic evidence" I said inbetween kisses.

"And what would you need that for?" She asked curiously. I grinned and twirled her over to the couch, setting her down on my lap.

"For this" I said, balancing the camera in one hand and fishing the ring out of my pocket with the other. I snapped a shot of her face when she saw the ring, and set down the camera to focus on her.

She took in a gasp, and had tears flood to her eyes, making her green eyes glassy. My heart quickly melted, causing my voice to crack as I began to speak.

"Quinn James, you are my everything. Before I met you, all I had was work. That was my saving grace, the thing that kept me going. When you came into my life, all I could think about was you. You have this energy that follows you, making everyone around you feel infatuated with your presence, and I definitely fell for it. I love you more than I can even fathom, and I knew the moment I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life in love with you. Please, marry me and make me the luckiest man to ever fall into the Quinn James love spell" I declared, holding the mighty diamond inbetween my thumb and forefinger. Tears poured down her face, and a smile bigger than I have ever seen emerged upon her mouth.

"Yes yes yes, forever and ever yes" She agreed as I slid the ring onto her finger securely, which was followed by a kiss strong enough to make me lead her to the bedroom, leaving the food and electronics on. That night we stayed up all night, alternating between cuddling, making love, and talking about the future. I didn't let go of her hand the entire night, and she didn't either. We ended up falling asleep at about 7 am, her in my arms. We slept until dusk, and awoke quietly. She was still asleep in my arms, a slight grin on her face, completely relaxed and serene. I watched her sleep for a while, losing track of time, being interrupted by the phone ringing. Her eyelids fluttered open, and then her gaze met mine. She smiled widely and kissed me softly before she picked up the phone which was on her nightstand.

"Hello?" She asked, winking at me.

"Oh Hi Haley!" She said excitedly, taking the phone out of her ear to silently beg me to let her tell Haley. I of course agreed, nodding my head as she pulled me on top of her. I laughed, listening to Haley scream loudly into the receiver as Quinn told her the news. They went straight into plans, and the conversation lasted for about an hour. After they hung up, me still right next to Quinn, she leaned in for another kiss, smiling and giggling.

"Would you like to join me in the shower fiancé?" She asked as she got up. I smiled, and nodded my head as she unwrapped her robe. She seductively motioned for me to follow her, which led to me following.

After the shower, she walked out onto the porch which was now well lit by the moon. I followed her outside and snaked my arms around her waist from behind as she looked out onto the moonlit ocean.

"What are you thinking Miss James?" I asked, pondering on her facial expression.

She turned around to face me, not letting me let go of her, and leaned her head against my chest.

"How Quinn James Evans is going to sound for the rest of my life" She answered, still on my chest. I smiled, and kissed the top of her head before going inside with her right behind me.

"It sounds perfect" I said to her, making her smile the same famous Quinn James smile.

"Only you can make me smile like this".

A/N: please review! Also, if you have any requests/ suggestions give me a comment! Need some requests! XOXO- M


End file.
